The objectives of this proposal is the integration of Geriatrics and Gerontology into the mainstream of Medical Center activities by developing and studying models of care, introduction of the subjects into the curriculum, developing research activity in age and aging, and providing opportunity for medical students to try their hands at aging research. The research development is being accomplished by convening existing mutual interests and expertise on certain generic issues and providing incentives and other catalytic influences for the development of interdisciplinary research activities. Priority is to be given to support of research in Osteoporosis, Falls and the Effects of Exercise and Conditioning, subjects which are already either direct or indirect targets of established investigation on this campus. Another subject of collaborative effort will be the further study of the Epidemiology of tuberculosis in Nursing Homes and the Relationship of Tuberculin Reactivity to Immune and Nutritional State. The strategy also includes availability of support for "unsolicited" proposals to assist in the development of age related research activity. If this grant is awarded "core" personnel will be made available to serve the developmental needs of a number of the projects. In addition more projects will be started than now possible with existing resources.